


one

by 9Jou10



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i’m not counting the ending, unless you count the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Jou10/pseuds/9Jou10
Summary: a relationship takes at least two people. so does sex. these two concepts are not the same thing.
Relationships: Kujou Takamasa/Zero
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	one

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know why i wrote this

Takamasa hissed through his teeth, back arching with pleasure.

“Hold still,” commanded Zero, and Takamasa did his best to comply, if a bit grudgingly. Those lips returned to his nipple, softly wrapping around and sucking. Takamasa let out a shuddering breath, trying desperately not to move again, lest the pleasure be withdra— _oh_.

“Ah,” Takamasa grunted, unable to stop the vocalization as Zero’s tongue swirled around his nipple. Zero’s hand, which had been merely massaging his other pectoral before then, began rubbing and flicking his other nipple, too, making Takamasa’s breath come in short pants. 

His dick throbbed against his stomach, and Takamasa knew he was a goner.

“More,” he begged breathlessly, hands and feet too tightly bound for him to do anything about it himself. “Zero... Zero, please...!”

He couldn’t see Zero’s expression, blindfolded as he was, but Zero abruptly stopped in his ministrations. Takamasa’s hips bucked involuntarily. “Please, Zero, I need...!”

A bottle popping, something squirting. Wet rubbing noises, then a finger at his entrance. Takamasa dug in, wanting it to just go _in_ already, but this just made the finger leave.

“ _Zero,_ ” Takamasa pleaded, squirming. A swift lick to his tip had him moaning again, and the stream of air that followed was unbearable.

Takamasa’s hips bucked, but there was no escaping the stream of air. “Zero,” he panted, “Zero, haah, Zero, come on, _Zero..._ ”

The stream of air stopped, much to Takamasa’s relief, only to be replaced with Zero’s whole mouth, tongue scraping along the underside of his dick giving it away. Not that details like that were particularly important when Zero’s fingers were also fondling his testicles.

Takamasa tried not to buck. Really, he did. His head was thrown back, his mouth wide open in a soundless scream, drool running out from the side of his mouth. But Zero’s mouth was so _tight_ , so _hot_ , so _moist_ , and then he _swallowed_ and Takamasa couldn’t help it. He came, but Zero was _still sucking. Swallowing_ around his dick, letting Takamasa just _orgasm_ in that pretty, talented mouth of his.

Zero started to bob and lick, fingers toying expertly with his balls, knowing exactly where and how to touch to get him hard again, dick aching from overstimulation but Takamasa too busy drowning in ecstasy to care.

_That_ spot inside him suddenly captured his attention, making his hips buck again and his throat emit some guttural, primal sound as Zero stimulated his prostate.

Forward, and his cock buried itself deeper into Zero’s throat. Back, and his prostate rammed right into Zero’s fingers. Fingers, because he didn’t know when Zero had gotten three fingers in there, only that he had and Takamasa couldn’t take it anymore. 

“ _Fuck_ me,” he begged, only for the fingers to press more insistently, for Zero to swallow around him again, and his back arched as he senselessly babbled Zero’s name. 

Zero swallowed his come again before withdrawing with a pop.

Something much bigger than three fingers finally lined up at his entrance, and Takamasa shuddered in anticipation. A tongue, the tongue that had just been servicing his penis, licked at Takamasa’s lips before exploring his mouth, those gentle lips locked with his own. 

Just as Takamasa was about to sigh in happiness, his breath disappeared.

Zero rocked into him mercilessly, giving him no time to adjust, any protests silenced with his lips. One hand pumped his throbbing cock; the other threaded itself through Takamasa’s hair.

_That_ spot again, and Zero stopped touching him everywhere else in favor of grabbing his hips and rutting into that spot.

Zero panted over his mouth, unlocking their lips as their foreheads pressed together. “Zero,” Takamasa barely managed, asking, begging...

_Just say my name back. We don’t have to come at the same time. Just let me hear my name from your lips. Just once._

But the wave of pleasure rose higher and higher, and the only name he heard was Zero’s, barely intelligible from Takamasa’s own lips as he came. Zero came with him, seed spilling inside Takamasa, lowering his head to bite hard into the crook of Takamasa’s neck. 

“I love you, Zero,” Takamasa tried again, but there was no answer. The idol had already fallen asleep, not bothering to untie Takamasa. Sighing in resignation, Takamasa slept, as well.

When he awoke, untied and blindfold removed, Zero was gone.


End file.
